Raven (Maleficent parody)
by Barracade
Summary: Maleficent parody. A demon with revenge on her mind casts a spell on the new baby princess. The King sends her away to help keep her safe. But as time goes on the demon's heart starts to melt for the child. Will she be able to save the princess before her horrible fate? Or will she be doomed to an eternal slumber. Forever.
1. Betrayal

Dang guys I am getting too many story ideas for me to write! D: I just got one a minute ago for a third story and I'm thinking I'll wait for that though. I also am going to write this one and after I have a strong start I'll start the Cyborg 2 story. I am going to use a method that another author uses where he posts one chapter of the story and then works on a chapter of another. Then after he posts that one he works on the first. But mine will be a lot easier because my chapters are way shorter than his. :D

Anyway this is a Maleficent parody. Are you excited yet? I hope so. Also if you have a movie parody you would like me to do, just review it to me or something.

1-800-Fangirl: I feel the need to reply to you. Your reviews always make me laugh, or at least smile. Not sure why. Maybe it's your personality? Are you told that you're funny a lot? I mean I'll be talking and people will randomly start laughing and I'll be like 'what did I say?' I think that is a good talent though. :) Anyways thank you for making it your job to review to my stories. I really appreciate it.

AStudyinEsmewho: I won't lie. I had actually already written this chapter and was ready to post it when I saw your review. I promise that I won't take too long in getting Cyborg 2 up. I just wanted a little buffer between the two. I think that after I post the second or third chapter of this I will post Cyborg 2. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

...

'_In a distant Kingdom there was a war between worlds. There was the Kingdom of Azarath full of pacifists, and the Kingdom of Nol a land of savage, greedy people whom thought that they should own everything. Azarath, being a pacifists kingdom, they used magic to create walls and shields in the hopes that no one may come through. One such person was a girl named Raven.' _

There was a big tree that sprouted high up into the sky. A girl sat perched at the top of the tree with a smile on her face. She looked at the world around her with an optimistic view. She stood to her feet and stretched out long black wings. Why, the wings were almost bigger than the girl herself. Rearing back slightly the girl swung her wings powerfully and thrust herself into the air.

As she flew through the air she spun around in the air. She twirled once with a giggle and dove down to the people. The people welcomed her with open arms. But three stood in the distance. They all had wings, although quite smaller than the girl's. "Raven is growing up it seems, do you think that she will be able to stop this war" a big burly man said gruffly to his two friends. "I don't know Galfore. I hope that someone does though." A half electronic man said to the first man. "I don't care about some stupid war. If push comes to shove we'll win." A women with black hair and purple eyes said to the first two. (You can guess who they are right?)

Raven took off into the air again and flew away. "There she goes with her big wings again" the girl said with a sigh. "I don't think she is so great. I mean, I always was the better fighter" she continued. (Now you know who it is right?) Both boys ignored her as they watched the sunset.

As Raven flew through the sky she sensed something and came to a sudden halt. She followed the trail to see an unlikely sight. It was a human. She watched him for quite a bit and then melted out of the shadows. Nearly scaring the boy half to death. 'Where did you come from" he asked. "I live here" Raven said. "Oh, well what's your name?" he asked. "Raven" she said. "I'm Malchior" he said in response.

For many years they seemed to be the best of friends. But the older Malchior got the darker his heart became. But he remained a friend to Raven for now.

…..

Many years later and the war started to take a turn. The humans were ready to attack, and were proving this point by their slow march on a huge plain. Raven flew to the edge of the plain and showed herself to them. She yelled out to the King. "LEAVE NOW" but the King only chuckled. "A king does what he likes" he said to her. Raven was now sensing an impending fight. So she summoned fire cloaked monsters. (The things in the end episode not sure what they're called) Raven called out once more "GO AWAY OR WE WILL FIGHT!" Then the opposing army saw the army rising up behind Raven.

"Then fight we shall" he said then with a loud shout his army charged. Raven shouted as well as she took off into the sky. Now who should she attack? It seemed logical to attack the King. With no head the army would be forced to retreat. She dived for the King but the army made a circle around him. Raven shot at them with dark energy and they all flew away. She came down and punched him off of his horse. Then picked him up with dark energy and threw him back to the floor. As he tried to stand up she kicked him back down.

She summoned a knife with her dark energy and stabbed him, narrowly missing his heart. The army charged at her but she flew into the air. The King sputtered out an order but had to repeat himself "Retreat!" The army heeded commands and retreated. Raven let them go. But she knew they would be back.

…..

The King ordered them to kill Raven. And whoever did would become the next king and have the hand of his lovely daughter. Many knights tried to kill her but none succeeded. But Malchior was determined to. He came to the woods and asked if he could stay the knight and that the knights were trying to find him. Raven, ever the generous let him stay the night. But as she went to sleep Malchior came to her room and pulled out a knife. But just as he was readying himself to kill her he hesitated. Then he looked at her wings.

He decided to just chop her wings off and be done with it. But as he stalked through the forest he heard her scream of anguish. 'But it would all be worth it' he said to himself.

…..

Unknown to him Raven had the same thought. She sat down her eyes now red and she had four. She glared at the sky. "I will have vengeance" she said to herself. Her powers acted how her mood was. The kingdom darkened and everyone watching was afraid. 'Her wings' they would say in hushed whispers. 'Who did that to her' 'why is she acting like this' 'someone help us' 'I'm scared.'

What was going to happen next?

…..

Ok so I didn't really want to write this chapter. This is my least favorite part of the movie. I feel so bad for Maleficent. So that's why it's short and I skated through most of it. But next one should be better and easier for me to write. Questions, comments, concerns, compliments, or anything else? Please review!

Read on!

~Barrcade.


	2. The princess' curse

I had another Idea for a story. Someone needs to shut down my idea box until I finish this one and finish Cyborg 2. Unfortunately I want to do one about Beastboy or Robin, but the stories I keep coming up with are for Raven and Starfire. :/ Oh well! I will just go with the flow.

JP-Rider: Yeah you are right. But personally I like characters like that. 'Evil Queen' seems a little flat. 'Evil Queen with tragic backstory' adds a little to it. I am not saying that you opinion it wrong, far from it. But as of Raven she seems more like the Maleficent of this movie then the one in Sleeping Beauty. -Also you are correct. (Not that it was hard to figure out the three characters. I made it painstakingly obvious.) But anyway, thank you for reviewing and giving this story a chance. :)

grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: Short and sweet. :) Thank you.

Nalash Polan Falayt: Well even though you haven't seen the movie I still hope you will enjoy this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Oh and thanks for the review on Cyborg. I am glad that you enjoy it and you can look forward to a Cyborg 2! Yay!

1-800Fangirl: I appreciate ALL of my reviews. Now some make me happier (yours are on that list) Luckily, I haven't gotten any review saying that I am horrible. *Knocks on wood* But I vow to keep a positive up-look on my writing hobby. (Although I probably wouldn't be able to be negative even if I tried. :P) But anyway thanks for the review as always. I am glad that you like my stories and I will continue to do the best to my ability. Cyborg 2 will be out soon! Hooray! :D

...

The whole Kingdom was chattering to themselves. Quiet whispers to one another. Why were they acting this way? "Did you hear?" One said. "Hear? Are you kidding? The whole kingdom is talking about it!" "The King passes his crown to a new heir." "Didn't the King pass away not soon after?" "Yes but the new heir avenged the King" "Oh he killed that treacherous beast?!" "Yeah!" "They are holding the crowning ceremony this afternoon.

At the castle the ceremony was being held. Raven watched all of this from the shadows, her glowing eyes glaring at the new King with as much malice as a lioness attacking an enemy. She left the Kingdom and growled to herself as she walked. "He did this to me" she growled with fury.

She continued to growl and rant to herself when she heard a fight going on. She stopped and crept to where she heard the noise. There was a Crow swinging his wings uselessly as he tried to escape the net. There was a human trying to smash it with a sledgehammer. (Very subtle indeed.) Raven had an idea and she waved her hand as pitch black dark energy surrounded her hands. "Turn into a human" she murmured.

Suddenly the crow's wings started to get longer as did he. He grew in size his beak shrinking and his tail feathers disappearing. He stood and watched as his wings shrunk into hands. He stared at himself in confusion. His attacker was long gone.

Raven came out of the shadows and the crow/man turned towards her. "What did you do to my beautiful self?" he demanded. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "I saved your life" Raven said balking at his tone. The man's demeanor quickly changed. "Thank you for saving me. My name's Garfield and I am eternally in your debt." He said bowing.

Raven smirked. "Do you need something from me?" Garfield asked. "I need you to be my wings." Raven said as she lifted her hand and morphed him back into a crow. Garfield looked at himself and seemed satisfied as he took off into the sky.

…..

For the next two years Raven would have Garfield spy on the castle and relay any information back to her but today she had information that made her smirk.

Garfield perched on a window and stared at the maid's running back and forth. They seemed to be squealing to themselves "it's a girl" "It's a girl." They ran back and forth squealing and doing their chores as fast as possible. "I can't wait until they present her" one said. "Oh neither can I, when will it be?" another asked. "It will be soon on the 13th I heard" a third one said.

Garfield flapped his wings and took flight before the squealing would damage his hearing. He cawed loudly and proudly flew through the sky. Once he arrived in the Kingdom of Azarath he landed next to Raven. Raven waved her hand and Garfield had turned into a person. He informed her of the new addition to the castle and she smirked. "Garfield, we are going to a presentation" she said.

…..

It came the day of the presentation. And the Kingdom was abuzz with excitement. The presentation went off without a hitch. Even the fairies of Azarath came to make peace. The Kingdom seemed bright without a doubt. Maybe they all could put this war behind us. The fairies thought as they approached the King. "We have gifts for the princess" the robot fairy said. "To give to thy sweet princess" Galfore said. "To make peace" the last fairy said.

The King hesitated but waved his hand in a gesture that said "go on ahead." The fairies approached the child slumbering in the crib. "You first Cyborg" Galfore said. Cyborg approached the crib. "Sweet princess" he said. "My wish is that you will never be blue, always happy all of your days" he said as a blue aura surrounded her. The princess sneezed. Galfore approached her "gentle princess my you will grow as beautiful and delicate as a rose." Galfore also set his spell on her. "Your turn Blackfire" Cyborg said. Blackfire approached the princess adopting a pose of benevolence. "Small princess, you will be-" but she was stopped by a wind that blew her away.

They all tumbled to the ground as the doors burst open and a dark figure walked in. The King's eyes widened as he saw the familiar cloak and the four red eyes. She had a staff that helped her to keep her balance and kept up a dark appearance. (I would figure that if you lost giant wings that you would feel very unbalanced.) She staff clicked on the floor with each step she took. A crow darted out through a window and cawed as he flew around overhead. He flew to Raven and perched itself on the tip of her staff. Raven looked around the hall regally. "This is a grand celebration" she said.

She looked around carefully. "My I must say I was very distressed when I couldn't find my invitation. I was horrified that I-" she was cut off by the King standing. "You weren't invited" he growled. Raven stared at him and the crow flapped its wings irritably. "Oh" she said. "Now this is awkward" She paused. "But I did not come here to fight. And to show you that I bear no ill will I also wish to bestow upon the princess a gift." She said and the King roared with ferocity "we don't want you gift!" Raven paid him no heed as she walked up to the crib.

She looked upon the princess and the princess looked up at her. Raven rolled her eyes and lifted her hands. "Listen now" she beckoned. "The princess shall indeed grow in beauty, beloved by all who know her" she said but was interrupted again. "That's a nice gift" the Queen said. Raven turned to her and almost felt bad for what she was about to do. But then she remembered what the King had done. "But, as the sun sets on the night of her 16th birthday she will prick her hand on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and DIE!" she roared. The whole Kingdom gasped with horror.

The King pleaded with her "Raven, please no!" Raven turned to him. "You're begging?" She asked. She smirked "do it again" she said. The King stared at her. She merely nodded her head telling him to kneel. He fell to his knees and pleaded once more. "Please Raven" he said. Raven thought for a moment. "The princess will not die, she will fall into a deep sleep that can only be broken by" all of the people leaned forward to hear her next words "true love's kiss" she finished. "This spell will last until the end of all time. No power on Earth can ever break it" she yelled.

She turned and walked out of the house and cackled at the suffering she had caused. Garfield lingered as he stared at the baby in the crib but turned and followed her.

…..

And here is my next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have been busy. I hope to come back with either another chapter of this or my beginning of Cyborg2. As always please read and review. I really enjoy reading through your comments. See ya later!

Read on!  
>~Barracade<p> 


	3. Introducing Starfire!

Hey guys I'm back for more! Have any of you seen my first chapter for Cyborg 2? I know some people were asking for that. Now don't worry about me, I will be able to write both stories I am just going to alternate between stories. Post a chapter of this then post one of Cyborg 2, and so on so forth. But I had a job interview earlier so I hope that goes well!

1-800Fangirl: Hey! Thank you! I think that that's the fun part of parodies, incorporating different things all into one. Thanks as always for reviewing. Yay!

Moralesanaliz: I will continue and I will finish this. Thanks for the review!

…..

The three fairies from earlier are seen walking through the woods. Galfore was looking around warily while Blackfire was walking with her arms crossed. And Cyborg was carrying a small basket with a blanket draped over it. They walked to a small cabin and stood at the door. Galfore looked to his two companions. "Ok we need to ditch the wings so we can avoid detection from Raven." Cyborg said. All three of them twirled once and their wings were gone. "Ok so we are a small family raising our orphaned sisters in a cottage alone in the woods" Galfore said to the two and they nodded among themselves. Blackfire and Cyborg walked in the house and left Galfore outside. Galfore was about to follow but remembered the basket. He picked it up and removed the blanket. "Oh don't worry Princess Koriand'r, or I mean dear daughter Starfire" he said to the crying princess who was newly named. They figured a new name would deter Raven but were unaware of the crow circling above and the set of violet eyes peering at him through a bush.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow at him. "They think that, that can keep me away?" She questioned Garfield rhetorically. Garfield didn't answer because he was still a crow. Garfield flapped his wings to show that he heard her. Raven lingered a moment longer before she vanished into the shadows, Garfield following along with her.

…..

It became known that the fairies weren't the caretakers. It seemed that Blackfire was uninterested in helping out and it seemed that Cyborg had no clue how to raise a child. It was mostly up to Galfore to raise the young princess with some help from Cyborg. Soon the princess was referring to Galfore as her 'Knorfka' and she referred to Cyborg and Blackfire as her brother and sister. The young family was outside Starfire was screaming her head off in her basket while Blackfire covered her ears and Cyborg watched on helplessly. Galfore was working in the field trying his best to ignore the wailing. "WHY IS SHE CRYING, DO SOMETHING" he bellowed as he pulled out a carrot. Ok so maybe he couldn't ignore it. Cyborg stared at Starfire dopily. "I think she's hungry" he said. "Then feed her" Galfore replied with a sigh. Blackfire came up with two carrots and sat them in the basket. "You idiot babies can't chew on that" Cyborg yelled then stormed into the house carrots in hand. He got a bottle of milk out and gave it to Starfire. She was silenced as she drank the milk greedily.

Everyone sighed in relief; this included a certain blue cloaked demon hiding in the shadows. "Thank Azar they finally got her to be quiet" she said to Garfield. Garfield flapped his wings and nodded in agreement. He cocked his head to the side as they all went into the cottage. "Well let's head back home" Raven said and they both melted into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

The next day they came to spy some more. They peered into the window and saw that the fairies were sound asleep, but the princess was wide awake. Raven peered through the window at the infant and Starfire looked back at her. Starfire smiled at her and giggled. Raven stayed silent for a moment. She then hissed at Starfire trying to get her to quit grinning like that. The smile fell off of her face, but quickly reappeared with another giggle. Raven looked at her in confusion. "Quit looking at me like that" she said. Starfire's smile faded slightly as she looked on Raven with newfound intrigue. Raven was about to say something else but Cyborg jolted awake. Raven reared away from the window and faded into the bushes. Surprised by the sudden retreat Starfire made an odd noise. Cyborg walked over to Starfire and smiled. "Good morning little princess" he cheered.

…..

UUGH! SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Eh, sorry it took a bit for me to update. But I have been busy. Hope to update soon, read and review please.

Read on!  
>~Barracade<p> 


	4. Starfire is on the move

1-800Fangirl: I understand that you've written shorter but I have a certain standard. I try to do at least 1,500 words for chapter. XD Maybe that's a silly standard, but that's just what I do. Thanks as always for reviewing and you can look forward to some more Cyborg 2 soon.

Moralesanaliz: Here is more! I'm glad you like this story. (Or at least I am assuming that you like this story) Thanks for the review!

Okay, I updated this yes! I was thinking of adding another story and then doing a chapter of each story on every day so It's like you'll have a chapter for a story every-day and with a healthy rotation. My chapters aren't super long as I have commented to Fangirl up there but if it becomes too much I might slow down a bit. And hopefully this will help get rid of my procrastination skills.

…..

The princess was growing older it seemed she was now a whole year old! They were all out at a picnic and were enjoying the day. Starfire was running around and chasing a butterfly while the fairies were playing cards. "Do you have any sevens?" Cyborg asked Blackfire. "Go fish" Blackfire said with a smirk. Cyborg reached into the pile and grabbed a card. He smiled when he realized that he had just drawn a seven. He laid down his sevens. "Cyborg do you have any threes?" Galfore asked kindly. Cyborg grumbled and gave Galfore his three. Galfore hummed happily to himself. Blackfire turned to Galfore "Do you have any Queens?" She asked. Galfore shook his head "go fish" she picked up a five. "Blackfire, do you have any queens?" Cyborg asked with a smirk. Blackfire grumbled at him and begrudgingly handed over her queens.

Starfire was running around in the field and seemed to get further and further away from the fairies as she chased the butterfly. But unknown to her, she was running towards a cliff. But others were watching her. A pair of violet eyes watched her grow closer to the cliff and seemed to be contemplating something. "Now she's about to run off of the cliff" she mused. Garfield was watching to and flapped his wings and cawed at her. He seemed to be beaconing her to stop Starfire.

Raven seemed to be ignoring him as she watched Starfire run closer and closer to the cliff. Garfield frantically flapped his wings and hopped on her shoulder cawing at her. Starfire ran off of the edge. Garfield looked away as he heard the child scream. He shuddered as he heard the screaming cease. But he couldn't help but turn when he heard a peculiar noise. He turned and saw that there were hands made out of sticks that held the girl and placed her back on land. It gave her a push to where the fairies were and she ran off to them. Raven sighed heavily as if she couldn't believe what just happened. She turned to leave but stopped.

Garfield was looking at her strangely… His chest was puffed out and he looked almost, smug. How could a bird look smug? Raven glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that" she commanded. Garfield stopped and watched her go although he still had a tiny smirk as he took to the air and cawed loudly. Raven sighed as she felt an over whelming sense of dread, like something horrible was about to happen in the future that she couldn't stop. She just didn't know what.

…..

A whole two years later and not much has changed. But perhaps a great change was in the making? Raven would never admit it but her heart was starting to be moved. She had some contact with the princess and most times the princess would get this really big smile on her face like she knew something that Raven didn't. That confused Raven. But no matter, she would continue in this same way to watch the princess. Why she was watching the princess, the world may never know. But so lost in thought she was that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

Someone tugged on her cape and Raven whirled around with her hands glowing. She looked down and noticed Starfire was the little child that caused her such fright. She powered down and stared at the child. Starfire walked closer and held her hands up. "Up" she said as she smiled at her. Raven looked at her strangely but none-the-less picked her up. Starfire smiled in child-like glee and almost instantaneously fingered at her hood. She touched the soft fabric with her small hands and pulled the hood down. Raven stared at her in confusion and Starfire laughed at the funny face. She clapped twice and touched her hair. Her head tilting to the side in confusion, probably because of her hair color.

"Alright down you go" Raven said as she sat the child down. Starfire hugged her once then toddled back to the cabin where the fairies were waiting. Raven raised her hood and contemplated what just happened. She might be thinking for a while.

…..

Short chapter again but I did post something so yay? Anyway sorry about the short chapters, once STarfire gets older the chapters should get longer. But for now we are going short and small moments. But I have a funny story to tell you, so I got the game Pokemon Omega Ruby and I named My Groundon "Galfore" funny right? Nobody gets where I came up with the name from though. :P Eh, whatever.


	5. Indestructible thorns

Hey everybody! So here is the latest chapter!

TiaKay: Thank you so much! :D You will wait no longer.

1-800Fangirl: I must say again that it is nice of you to continually review, and I am sorry for taking so long. :/ And I know why you were so hyper, you were excited to see another chapter in my story. XD JK. Thank you and I will keep it up. :)

Because I have nothing else to say, I will just go ahead on to the story. :D

…..

An army was marching through the woods towards the kingdom of Azarath. They were armed to the teeth with spears, slingshots, cannons, and bows complete with many quivers of arrows. Some held torches to illuminate the path but most if not all were armed with swords. They trudged over the grass and weaved among the trees. Soon they came across a huge wall of thorns. They looked to one another and the leader stepped forward.

"Attack" he yelled and they charged forward with their swords they hacked the thorns to pieces and soon were launched back as the thorns began to move. They seemed to grow larger and glowed black. They changed to a more defensive position. They continued their onslaught once the thorns stood still the thorns were more resilient this time and soon they were chopping through it again. They once again flew back as the thorns moved more violently they regrew and took a more offensive stature.

"Burn it!" The commander yelled as the people made ready to attack again. They launched fire balls lite up by their torches. The thorns writhed and cracked under the heat as the fire flared and sparked. The soldiers cheered excitedly but gasped in horror as the thorns reared back and slammed against the ground. The soldiers jumped back and all not lucky enough to dodge were hurled into the air. The thorns glowed black once again and then launched all of the soldiers back. The thorns grew slightly then they settled down. The soldiers retreated.

…

A soldier winced slightly as he looked at the King's angry eyes. "But sir, the wall is indestructible!" he said.

"NOTHING IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!" the King bellowed. The soldier flinched at the angry tone. The King growled and threw a shield. "Try again!" he yelled then he slammed his door. He looked at his room and sighed.

…..

Starfire was baking a cake in the kitchen while the fairies were outside gardening. She hummed to herself as she put the cake in the oven. Starfire was nine years old. She set the oven and then went to the table. She cut up some small berries and put them into a creamy mixture in a bowl. She continued humming and then looked out the window in time to see a blue blur turn the corner. She frowned slightly in confusion. Skipping to the door, she opened it and peered around the corner. She saw the blur vanish into the shadows of the forest. Just as she was about to follow the blue blur she looked up and saw a magnificent black crow. She gasped in joy as it landed on the window sill. She tilted her head slightly and it cawed. She walked cautiously towards the crow. And as she made it up she reached out her hand and petted it slightly. The crow cawed and seemed to grin at her.

"Pretty bird" she said as she petted it's silky feathers. The crow seemed to be proud about this as he puffed up his chest. She looked through the window and remembered that she had a cake to make.

"Bye pretty bird" she said as she petted it once on the head, then ran into the house. The bird cawed once and took to the sky he flew into the forest and landed next to Raven, who promptly morphed him into a human.

"I'll have to be more careful next time, she almost spotted me" Raven said as she glanced at Garfield.

"Yeah but, for the record, she is nice and she pets me, unlike a certain someone I won't name" he said as he gave Raven a long look. Raven returned the look coldly, but said nothing. She turned and went back to Azarath. Garfield sighed and followed.

Meanwhile the fairies were out gardening. Well, Galfore was gardening, Cyborg was helping, and Blackfire was examining her nails.

"Hey Galfore" Cyborg started. He got a grunt in response and continued "I have a feeling that something's happening right under our noses with Starfire" He said. Galfore turned to Cyborg.

"What makes you think that?" he asked cautiously.

Cyborg shrugged "I just have a feeling" he said. They all stared at him for a moment then shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Blackfire said with a dismissive wave. They all went back to what they were doing.

…..

Yay the next chapter. :) So what do you think of this? Also, after I finish this and Cyborg2, would any of you all be interested in a series dedicated to you? Somewhat of a reality show, I don't want to give out too much info right now, because I am paranoid that someone would steal my idea. XD But what do you think?

As always,

Read on!

-~Barracade


	6. Who is that?

1-800Fangirl: Lol it's my motto, but I'm sure you know that and also that I'm not telling you to read on your computer. XD Anyways, thanks and I hope you like this one! And yes you know that Blackfire would act like that. :P

Well here we are! Next chapter, sorry I wanted this to be done earlier but my internet was out. My dad turned it off to punish me for something but I am not really sure what I did this time. *Rolls eyes* anyways that shouldn't happen again. So, without further ado, I bring you the next chapter!

…..

Starfire opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up and hopped out of bed with a grin. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday. She was very excited to say the least. She walked over to the window and opened it with a smile. Breathing in the fresh forest air she turned as she heard footsteps.

"Sister" Starfire said as Blackfire entered the room.

"Sister dear" Blackfire addressed. "Could you be a dear and go out and fetch some zorka berries" Blackfire asked.

"Of course sister" Starfire said. "But didn't I just retrieve some yesterday" she added as an afterthought.

"Yes you did, but we need some more. Do go pick some" Blackfire answered with a smile.

Starfire nodded "ok I will be the back" she said and picked up her basket. She soon headed out to the forest with her basket and tried to find said berries.

But there was a figure lurking in the shadows. Swishing her cloak Raven walked up to the window to take note of the chaos happening inside.

"Ok I did my part, you all have to finish the job" Blackfire said.

"Oh no you don't you have to help too" Cyborg demanded. Galfore grunted in agreement while Blackfire scoffed.

"I don't have to do anything, I already got rid of her for the day." Blackfire shook her head.

Cyborg sighed. "I can make my famous eight layer cake, can you two take care of her present?" Cyborg asked.

Galfore nodded. "Yeah, make the cake. Blackfire, were going to make a dress" he said leaving no room for argument. Blackfire sighed angrily. "I'll take care of her" Galfore whispered to Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes at the scene. She turned around and headed through the forest with Garfield flying by her side.

Meanwhile…

Starfire was walking through the woods and currently had a basket full of berries. She was currently plucking a few berries and as she plucked the bush free from all berries she turned to see a person she had never seen before. He wore a black mask and a strange outfit consisting of red, green, and yellow. Starfire gasped as he walked up to her.

"Hello" the person said. Starfire stared at him. "My name is Robin" he said. He waited for a second, "and you are?"

"Uh, Starfire, I'm Starfire" she said after a second.

"Hello Starfire" he said with a smile.

"Hi" he replied. "So what brings you out here" he asked.

"I was picking berries" she replied holding up her basket.

"Oh, so how often do you come here?" Robin asked.

"I live here" she answered.

"Oh, so I might see you again" Robin asked.

Starfire stared at him. "Oh, I've got to go" she said with a frantic expression. Robin easily mirrored said expression.

Wait, don't go!" but she was already gone.

Starfire walked through the door to their house and was surprised when she was bombarded by three people and a cake.

"Happy birthday" they chorused together as Starfire gasped in delight.

"My family, such a surprise" Starfire yelled happily as Cyborg cut his cake. "Did you make me the throknar?" Starfire asked giddily.

"Yes I made you the crown of meat" Blackfire said with her typical bored look. Starfire squealed happily as Galfore sat the crown on her head.

"Alright, let's eat cake!" Cyborg cheered. And soon everyone was digging into the cake, but Starfire couldn't help but wonder about the person she saw earlier. Who was he? And would she ever see him again? She yawned and decided that worrying about it now wouldn't help.

…..

UUUGHHH….. This is a short chapter again. But I hope you still like it. :P Oh well, no use crying about it. Thanks for reading it. :)

Read on!

~Barracade


End file.
